


Drabble 02 - Adversary

by Aadler



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aadler/pseuds/Aadler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setting: Buffy, Season 7<br/>Spoilers: “Dirty Girls” (S7-18)<br/>Keywords: Faith. The First.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble 02 - Adversary

**Adversary**  
by Aadler  
 **Copyright August 2004**

* * *

Disclaimer: Characters from _Angel: the Series_ are property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Kuzui Enterprises, Sandollar Television, and the WB.

* * *

  
Chaos seethes around her. Many faces, few familiar; strident, competing voices; sidelong looks, whispered comments.

Nothing touches her. Some of them _must_ doubt her new calm. Let ’em. Her, she’s waiting.

Soon, now. Disembodied evil, loves to screw with people’s heads? Juicy little Faith must flash everything from “candy store” to “wet dream”.

So, who’ll appear to accuse her? Finch? Wirth? Hizzoner? Her first Watcher?

(Her mother?)

Doesn’t matter. Same enemy, whatever the mask, and this one she’s finally ready to face.

Eyes on nothing, her lips move soundlessly:

 _Let’s rumble, bitch. I been waitin’ for this my whole life._

   
end


End file.
